


Cloudy Chances

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: even Reapers need a place to feel safe until they are themselves again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Cloudy Chances

"Whats in the jar, 76? Heh, looks like you're carrying around a lil ol' thundercloud." McCree tips his hat and keeps walking by, not doing more than commenting on the jar in 76's hands. It's roughly the size of a large pickling jar, and sometimes Jack wonders if it still smells like pickled eggs when he closes the lid.

The small ball of smoke inside seems to fluster, and bangs against one of the sides of the jar, bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

Right, he needs to get to his bunk, a secure room, no breeze, turn off the fans.

76 walks with a determined pace, and when he gets to his room he holds the jar in one hand, laying it against his chest. It feels like an icy cold shock, like breaking through the ice and being plunged under with no air. Goosebumps raise on his skin, and he turns the key to let them both into the room.

Gabriel.

He hates being this way, being hurt to the point of barely having anything left to regenerate. 76 knows he should disperse the smoke, end the monster named Reaper, but deep inside, Jack Morrison still wants to help Gabriel Reyes. They both want to survive.

Setting the jar on his bedside desk, 76 begins to unscrew the lid, and the smoke seems to constrict on itself, nervous.

"Central air is off, no fans, vents are secured. I don't have any windows. Door is locked." Soldier 76 rattles off. It's the same thing he says every time to assure Reaper that he is safe. That he can regenerate here safely, no one is going to hurt him.

When the lid comes off, the smoke shoots out, blazing past 76's face, making the air against his cheek feel like the touch of a freezing cold hand.

The smoke moves into a corner and simply sits there, undulating in on itself, but still growing no bigger. A few days then, maybe.

Soldier 76 strips off his clothing, and tugs back the covers of his spartan cot. It's not much, but its a horizontal surface in a safe space.

"G'night." Soldier 76 mutters, taking his visor off last only after the lights are off. He's not sure if Reaper can see him anyways.

A whisp of a voice echoes in the room, and Soldier 76 settles into a disturbed sleep, always aware of the feeling of being watched by his companion.

"Goodnight, Jack."


End file.
